


Blade One Liners

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Blade's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade One Liners

001\. Autumn.   
Blade watched as his three charges knocked on Ryan's door, yelling 'trick or treat' when it was answered; he wondered how much trouble he'd be in if filled them with sugar and then took them back to their mother.

002\. Spring.   
Blade followed the children down the slope on his bike, taking it with more caution than he would if he were alone, laughing at their excited shrieks as they all splashed through the huge muddy puddle at the bottom; Lester was never going to let them back in the house.

003\. Summer.   
Blade yelped as he was pounced from behind and pushed under the water; he just knew his lover was standing on the beach laughing at him as he was ganged up on by the mini-Lester's.

004\. Winter.   
Lester pretended to be oblivious as his children snuck up on him, led by a maniacally grinning SAS Corporal, and then spun around at the last minute, pelting the four of them with snowballs.

005\. Amused.  
Blade watched with a smirk as his lover tore the other bureaucrats to pieces with his incisive arguments and his biting sarcasm.

006\. Balance.   
Blade tossed the knife experimentally into the air a couple of times and then gripped it in a fighting hold – the balance on his new knife was perfect.

007\. Betrayal.   
Blade stopped dead when he saw the blood on the walls of the ARC and the remains of the guard who had been on duty; they'd been betrayed.

008\. Bunnies.   
"You remember how you said just once you'd like an anomaly that spat out prehistoric bunny rabbits?" Blade asked over the radio, staring fixedly at the anomaly, mesmerised by the seemingly endless pack of furballs hopping through it.

009\. Cemetery.   
Blade laid the flowers on the grave and then stepped backwards, feeling Lester's hand on his shoulder lending him his strength.

010\. Chocolate.  
Blade slipped the bar of chocolate into Lester's desk drawer, knowing his lover would find it later when he needed some stress relief.

011\. Cranky.   
Blade dropped a plate of cheese on toast in front of the sulking teenager and glared at him; "Eat this and shut up before I prove that you're not too old to spank."

012\. Curious.   
Blade was beginning to understand why they said curiosity killed the cat; he wasn't sure whether to be intrigued or terrified by the box he'd found under Lester's bed.

013\. Decisions.   
Blade looked at the two anomalies and then back at his comrades; "Anyone got a coin we can toss?"

014\. Destiny.   
The civilian had been raving about destiny and fate and the enormous possibilities of time travel since they'd rescued her three hours earlier; Blade was considering gagging her.

015\. First Glance.  
Blade watched the civilian, who was their temporary boss, with suspicion – Sir James Lester would have to prove himself before Blade trusted him.

016\. Love.   
Blade watched his lover sleeping and smiled softly to himself; he'd never been in love before.

017\. Lust.   
Blade stalked towards his lover, smiling ferally at the other man and feeling a surge of lust when the other man didn't back away, but smiled back and beckoned him closer.

018\. Energetic.   
Blade wondered if his CO would mind if he ran Lester's kids through the SAS obstacle course, because he couldn't think of any other way he could tire them out and get them to sleep.

019\. Famous.   
Blade watched proudly as Lester spoke to the assembled crowd of journalists as the ARC was finally declassified – it was going to be a pain in the arse stopping them from getting pictures of any of the serving SAS officers, but if anyone could manage it, it would be Lester.

020\. Fight.  
Blade tossed his knife deftly from hand to hand before tightening his grip on it and shifting into a fighting stance.

021\. Flame.   
Blade nodded to Finn and watched as he lit the blue touchpaper and sprinted for cover – Lester was probably going to regret putting him in charge of the fireworks, but he was enjoying the hell out of himself.

022\. Found.   
He tapped his radio once and then moved into position; they'd found the terrorists, now all they had to do was catch them.

023\. Lost.   
He heard an ominous click as he entered the building and shouted a warning before turning and covering his head; they lost the building, the terrorists, and two men, but he had to believe they'd win the war.

024\. Frustrated.   
Blade collapsed on the bed and groaned – Christmas with your lover, his three children, his ex-wife, and his former in-laws must be the definition of frustration.

025\. Giggly.  
Blade wasn't retreating he was just strategically relocating or at least that's what he was telling himself; it sounded better than admitting he'd just run away from four teenage girls.

026\. Gun.   
Blade couldn't believe how hot the sight of his lover holding a gun on someone made him.

027\. Knife.   
Blade hurled his knife desperately at the creature, hoping he could kill it before it killed anyone else.

028\. Heartache.   
Blade turned away from the tiny body, covered by a suit jacket, to the much larger one, with teeth and scales, and a dozen bullet holes – they hadn't been fast enough this time.

029\. Justice.   
Blade watched as Leek was torn apart by his own predators and then calmly turned away from the screen, catching Lester's eye and smiling grimly; it was poetic justice if you asked him.

030\. Leather.  
He adjusted the leather straps until they were comfortable and then slowly slid the blade into its sheath, feeling his cock harden at the feeling of leather and steel against his skin.

031\. Education.   
Blade squirmed as his lover tried to guide him into position; sex education had never been this much fun at school.

032\. Lessons.   
Blade shifted uncomfortably in his seat; Cutter's lectures always made him feel like he was back at school.

033\. School.   
Blade ignored the snickers coming from his comrades – there was nothing amusing about the idea of him going to a parent-teacher conference.

034\. Teacher.   
The teacher watched nervously as Elizabeth Lester hugged the man who had come to pick her up – the close cropped hair and piercing gaze made him look very intimidating and the faint outline of something strapped to his ankle didn't help.

035\. Encounter.  
The archaeopteryx tilted its head and looked at him quizzically, making Blade grin and whisper to Ryan, "Is it me or does it look a bit like Connor when he's trying to work something out?"

036\. Naughty.   
Blade carefully aimed before hurling the water balloon off the balcony and down into the Atrium, hitting Connor in the middle of his chest; the game was on.

037\. Monsters.   
Three pre-teens with boundless energy and their father's quick mind and his uncanny ability to find a loophole in any rule – Blade knew when he'd met his match.

038\. Movie Night.   
He was fairly certain Lester's eldest had picked the girliest films she could just to see how he'd react and looking at her he didn't think she was really enjoying them any more than he was.

039\. Need.   
Blade groaned when the other man pressed up against him, his stubble rasping against Blade's cheek, as he whispered hoarsely, "I need you."

040\. Otherworld.  
Blade looked at the fairy ring warily, remembering the tales he'd heard from his grandmother.

041\. Peaceful.   
Blade concentrated on his breathing, closing his eyes and focussing as he slowly worked through his tai-chi exercises.

042\. Promise.   
Blade looked at Lester helplessly, at a loss for what to say to the young boy – how did you tell him you'd be home soon when you knew it wasn't a promise you could really make?

043\. Ritual.   
Blade slowly strapped on his knives, feeling the familiar emotions of calm and security filling him as he did.

044\. Silk Sheets.   
Blade wriggled, enjoying the way his lover's silk sheets felt against his bare skin.

045\. Sinful.  
Blade pulled a set out handcuffs out and grinned wickedly at his lover; turnabout is fair play after all.

046\. Skating.   
If you'd told him a year ago that he'd be teaching a ten year old to skate and what's more he'd be enjoying it, he'd have thought you were insane.

047\. Years.   
Blade raised his glass to his husband and toasted him, "Here's to another 25 years, James."

048\. Space.   
Blade was practically bouncing with anticipation as they watched the rocket blast off from Cape Canaveral; he'd always wanted to be an astronaut when he was a child and now his step-son was really doing it.

049\. Toys.   
Blade strained against the restraints, unable to do anything but wriggle as Lester slowly drove him out of his mind.

050\. Watching the Clock.  
Blade checked his watch for the fifteenth time; he might be trained in this, but waiting for something to happen always made him itch.


End file.
